לילדה הזאת
by ayeletsita
Summary: לילדה הזאת מרייבנקלו שאף אחד לא ממש הכיר. זאת שמעולם לא הופיעה במסיבות וקראה ספרים בהפסקות. זאת שאנשים קראו לה שקטה, למרות שהיא יכלה לדבר הרבה. הילדה הזאת, שכולם חשבו שהם יודעים עליה כול מה שצריך לדעת אבל בעצם לא ידעו כלום.


לילדה הזאת מרייבנקלו שאף אחד לא ממש הכיר. זאת שמעולם לא הופיעה במסיבות וקראה ספרים בהפסקות. זאת שאנשים קראו לה שקטה, למרות שהיא יכלה לדבר הרבה. הילדה הזאת, שכולם חשבו שהם יודעים עליה כול מה שצריך לדעת אבל בעצם לא ידעו כלום.

לילדה הזאת שתמיד היה לה הרבה מה להגיד בכיתה. לילדה הזאת שמעולם לא הייתה הכי טובה באף מקצוע, אבל תמיד הייתה קרובה לשם. לילדה הזאת שתמיד ישבה לבד בשולחן, צמוד לאחד הקירות, במרחק בטוח מעושי הבעיות שבשורה האחורית והפרופסור בחזית.

לילדה הזאת, שאף פעם לא התאפרה או הסתכלה פעמיים על הבגדים שהיא הוציאה מהארונית לפני שלבשה אותם. לילדה הזאת שגררה את עצמה מהמיטה לשירותים ובחזרה למיטה כי היא פשוט לא הייתה טיפוס של בוקר.

לילדה הזאת, ששנאה להכין שיעורי בית והשותפות שלה לחדר היו שומעות אותה מקללת לעצמה מתוך מקומה הבטוח על המיטה, מוסתרת מאחורי הכילות. לילדה הזאת שכמעט ולא יצאה מחדר המועדון, או המיטה שלה, לצורך העניין, אם אף אחד לא הכריח אותה. לילדה הזאת שגם אחרי שבע שנים לאף אחד לא היה מושג מה הצבע האהוב עליה או המאכל המועדף.

לילדה הזאת שבשנה השנייה שלה נעלמה לעיתים כול כך קרובות ואף אחד לא שם לב. לילדה הזאת שבכתה בתא שירותים במשך שעות, משתתקת כול פעם שמישהי נכנסה פנימה וממשיכה ברגע שהלכה. לילדה הזאת ששלחה מכתב כול יום הבייתה וסיפרה כמה שהיא מפחדת, כי יש מפלצת בהוגוורטס וכולם מסתובבים בחבורות ולה אין אף אחד.

לילדה הזאת שאף אחד לא חשב שהיא ממש מוזרה, כי היא הייתה די רגילה, פשוט "ביישנית", אבל בעצם הייתה נורא בודדה. לילדה הזאת שלא ממש רצתה חברים, עד שהילד ההוא מהפלפאף שאל אותה למה אין לה כאלו. הילד התכוון לטוב, כמובן, אבל היא קפאה במקומה.

לילדה הזאת, שפשוט לא ידעה מה להגיד. לילדה הזאת, שברחה לחדר שלה ובכתה במיטה שלה וחיבקה את הבובה המטופשת שלה, למרות שהיא כבר הייתה הרבה יותר מדי מבוגרת בשבילה.

לילדה הזאת, שבילתה את שלושת השסועות הראשונים של שנתה השלישית בספרייה בחיפוש אחר לחשי השתקה. לילדה הזאת שכול השנה שלאחר מכן חלפה מדממה מצידה בלי שאף אחד באמת ישים לב.

לילדה הזאת שלפעמים חשבה שאולי היא יכולה להשתייך. לילדה הזאת שישבה ממש ליד כולם בשולחן האוכל וצחקה עם כולם מאותם בדיחות. לילדה הזאת שקיוותה, בניגוד לרצונה, כול יום, שיהיה יותר טוב. לילדה הזאת שסיימה כול יום בבכי.

לילדה הזאת שהתחננה בפני אמא שלה לא לעלות על הרכבת השנה. לילדה הזאת שסירבה להוריד את הסוודר שלה אפילו בתוך התא החם כי היא פשוט לא הרגישה בנוח.

לילדה הזאת, שפשוט ישבה שם כול כך הרבה זמן שאנשים התחילו להתייחס אליה כתפאורה. "כן, בטח, הרייבנקלואית ההיא, היא תמיד שם," הם היו אומרים. אם הם היו חושבים עליה בכלל. היא לא כעסה שהם לא חושבים עליה. באמת שלא. מה ששבר אותה היו הפעמים האלו בהן באה אליה אחת הבנות בחדר ושאלה אותה למה היא לא מנסה להתחבר. היא אף פעם לא ענתה.

לילדה הזאת, שבגיל חמש עשרה הגיע למסקנה שהחיים שלה חסרים פואנטה. לילדה הזאת שלא רצתה לטרוח להסתרק או להתקלח או להסתכל על עצמה במראה כי מה הטעם בכול זה?

לילדה הזאת, שתמיד דילגה על ארוחת ערב למרות שהיא הייתה רעבה רק כדי שלא תצטרך להתמודד עם כול האנשים האלו פעם נוספת ביום.

לילדה הזאת, שככול שחלפו השנים הקימה הייתה קשה יותר עבורה. לילדה הזאת שכול הפרופסורים חשבו שהיא תלמידה טובה ובכול זאת תמיד הכינה את שיעורי הבית שלה ברגע האחרון ולא טרחה להתכונן למבחנים.

לילדה הזאת, שהגיעה לשנה החמישית שלה קצת מתה. לילדה הזאת, שהייתה מעולה בהקשבה וידעה בדיוק מה קורה מסביבה, שמעה הכול על הקבוצות הסודיות ללמידת התגוננות אבל לא יכלה להגיד מילה. לילדה הזאת שכול כך רצתה להשתייך למשהו, כול כך רצתה לעשות משהו אסור, אבל פשוט לא יכלה. "היית אומרת," היו אומרים לה, אם היא הייתה מביעה את זה בעל פה. אף אחד לא מבין. היא פשוט לא יכלה לפנות אל אחד מהם ולשאול לפרטים. היא לא ידעה מה להגיד. איך להגיד. היא בכלל לא אמורה לדעת, נכון? מה היא אמורה לעשות?

לילדה הזאת שפרחה כשכולם קמלו עם ההודעה על המבחנים. הילדה הזאת שסבלה מהשינונים המטופשים אבל התלהבה מהמטרה. "סוף כול סוף פואנטה," היא אמרה יום אחד. שלוש שותפות היו איתה בחדר, כולן שמעו את מילותיה, אף אחת לא הגיבה. הן לא היו רעות, היא ידעה, הן פשוט לא הקשיבו. פשוט לא ידעו מה להגיד. פשוט לא היה להן איכפת.

לילדה הזאת, שידעה שזה בסדר. לילדה הזאת שחזרה הבייתה בהקלה וצנחה אל המיטה המוכרת שלה בהכרת תודה והבטיחה לעצמה שתבלה בה כמה שיותר.

לילדה הזאת, שאנשים חשבו שהם מכירים. לילדה הזאת, שאנשים חשבו שהם מזהים. לילדה הזאת, שאמרה לכולם שלום וחייכה חיוכים נבוכים. זאת שאף אחד לא ידע מה באמת קורה לה בפנים.

לילדה הזאת, שכשהמצב נהיה קשה היא התחזקה. לילדה הזאת שהבינה שהיציבות והשגרה מחלישים אותה. שהמשבר נותן לה הזדמנות להרגיש משמעותית.

לילדה הזאת, שעדיין לא יכלה לדבר עם אנשים, אבל בהחלט יכלה להתגנב אל הכיתה בה התרחשו "ריתוקים" של תלמידי שנה שנייה ולהציל אותם מהעינויים של כמה תלמידים בוגרים. חלקם מהבית שלה עצמה.

לילדה הזאת, שלא הייתה מסוגלת לדבר עם השותפה הבוכה שלה, אבל תמיד הרגישה רע.

לילדה הזאת שכשהילדים התחילו להיעלם מהמעונות, אף אחד לא טרח להזמין.

לילדה הזאת, שלא ידעה מה קורה אבל הקפידה ללכת עם גב ישר, לא להביט לאנשים בעיניים. לילדה הזאת שאמרה לעצמה שעכשיו היא תהיה הגיבורה. שעכשיו היא תהיה הדמות ההיא עליה קראה במשך שנים. החזקה. האמיצה. החצופה.

לילדה הזאת, שלא ממש עמדה בכול ההבטחות שלה, אבל לפחות ניחמה כמה ילדים קטנים. לפחות עזרה מעט. אבל רק לילדים קטנים. הכי קטנים שאפשר. לילדה הזאת, שלא יכלה לדבר עם בני אדם בוגרים.

לילדה הזאת, שאף אחד לא חלם להעניש כי היא הייתה חכמה מספיק כדי שאף אחד לא ידע שהיא עשתה משהו לא בסדר. לילדה הזאת שידעה להתעלם מתחושת הבטן המתהפכת בלחץ כי זאת הייתה אותה תחושה שהיא הרגישה כול יום בכיתה, בארוחה, מחוץ למיטה.

לילדה הזאת, שהתעוררה יום אחד מרעש נוראי. לילדה הזאת שמיהרה להתלבש ולרדת למועדון כדי לגלות כאוס.

לילדה הזאת, שהלכה עם כול שאר חבריה לבית לאולם הגודל והקשיבה בזהירות לפרופסור מקגונגל. לילדה הזאת שהתקשחה לרגע שכהשאלה נשאלה. האם היא רוצה להישאר ולהילחם?

לילדה הזאת, שכנראה לא הייתה כזאת אמיצה, ולא הייתה טובה במיוחד בלחימה, ולא הכירה באמת אף אחד ששווה להילחם בו אבל כשחבריה לבית התחילו להתפנות היא נשארה מאחור.

לילדה הזאת, שרצתה להתחרט ולברוח כשהבינה כמה היא חשופה אבל לא הייתה מוכנה להפגין חולשה כזאת. לא הייתה מוכנה להתקפל.

לילדה הזאת שנתנה את מה שהיה לה, גם אם זה לא היה הרבה. לילדה הזאת שנלחמה.

לילדה הזאת שבמסדרון אחד מיני רבים מצאה את מותה. לילדה הזאת שאף אחד לא מצא במשך שעות. לילדה הזאת שאף אחד לא זיהה. לילדה שאף אחד לא ידע לתת שם.

זה לילדה הזאת, שאנשים בכו עליה ואמרו עליה דברים כמו "חכמה" או "ביישנית" בלי לחשוב יותר מדי כי מה כבר יש לחשוב? זו בסך הכול הילדה הזאת, זאת שהם למדו איתה בכיתה במשך שבע שנים. זאת שהם ראו כול יום.

לילדה הזאת, שאנשים שכחו כול כך בקלות ובן האדם היחיד שיכול היה לתקן אותם היה היא עצמה.

לילדה הזאת, שהייתה קיימת רק בגבולות מוחה.

לילדה הזאת, שנעלמה.


End file.
